Will you teach me, Katara?
by WrittenDesires
Summary: Toph learns about her sexuality. Can Katara furfill her needs? her desires? Is this curiousity or more? M for a reason. Kataang - Katara x Toph


I don't know what to write here as this is my first publication. Enjoy reading, and please review with constructive criticism!

And yes, the story is rated M for a reason.

Toph was blind. Blind, and almost a teenager. She never experienced love, she never found a soulmate, no, she was a rather shy girl with a _im fine on my own_ – attitude. She and the Gaang were on the move, like always, on the move for their next mission. Toph was almost 15 years. As she had grew older, she noticed her body started to change. Katara had, like usual, acting to Toph like she was her mother and told her to start wearing more 'comfortable tops'.

"Yeah yeah Katara, whatever. I know I'll be getting boobs soon, but jus' let me do what I want alright?" Toph shouted at Katara so the rest of the gaang could hear it loud and clear. Katara, as easily irritated as she was, walked away from Toph with a red face, but was stopped by Aang. "Uh, Katara. I know you're only trying to help Toph, with.. girl stuff. But looks like she's doing great on her own-" Katara did not let Aang finish his sentence. "Well she could atleast say thanks! She's so ungrateful even when she rejects me she could-"

"Excuse me, miss. I am still standing here, I can hear you. I am doing perfectly fine with myself, thank you." Toph said in a sarcastic tone. Katara grunted, and walked towards her tent. Aang followed. She had Aang had been sharing her tent, actually, they had been sleeping together ever since the end of the war. And Toph knew every well why. She was the first one to caught them, at the moment Aang and Katara shared their passionate kiss, on the balcony in Ba Sing Se.

_**Ba Sing Se, the end of the war.**_

"Woah!" The couple had ignored her. "Calm down there, twinkle toes!" Toph exclaimed at Aang as she could feel their bodies being heavily pressed together in a warm embrace on the balcony. But even then, Katara nor Aang did respond to Toph. From this moment on, Toph began to feel insecure about herself. She felt left out. Who was she to make jokes about a couple that was happily together? Aang and Katara had found each other, just like Sokka and Suki, and Zuko and Mai… and Toph? No. Not Toph. She didn't look like she cared that she was alone, but she did.

That evening, after the usual campfire where the gaang shared scary stories, everybody returned to their tent. Sokka and Suki were the first to fall asleep, because Toph could clearly hear the vibrations of Sokka's snoring through the ground, that poor Suki. As Toph made her way to the place where she'd earthbend her 'tent' made out of rocks. She passed Aang and Katara's tent.

She stopped and tried to see (feel) if Aang was also a noisy sleeper. Not because she wanted, no, because she can. She waited for a couple of seconds. Toph figured it was probably Katara that held Aang awake, she did 5 minutes if not 10 to untie her hair. Girls…

Then suddenly, Toph could feel vibrations. But little did she know this were not snoozing noises… She could feel a body descent, or wait, no it was a body pressed against the floor. What could it be that was happening inside the tent, Toph thought as she came a step closer to the tent, in order to feel more of the vibrations made by the couple. Finally she could recognize a shape, it was that of Katara. She had never seen Katara, ofcourse. But she had 'observed' Katara's curvy body during one of their bath rituals. Actually, she had been observing Katara ever since her own body started to change. Katara was older than Toph, and much more of a female. She enjoyed fantasizing about how Katara would look, but she knew very well that she would never get to see her. Nor would Toph ever see herself. She could only feel herself, exploring by touch. Maybe if she could touch Katara, the way Toph touched herself, she could… NO. Toph was shocked at what she was thinking. Yes, she _sometimes_ hated Katara, as she had always acted too motherly to her. Toph couldn't even stand her presence sometimes. And lately, how Katara was minding anything but her own business, insisting Toph to act more like a lady, Toph started to grow an attitude to her. But, who else could learn her, teach her, show her how to be a woman? Who else, other than Katara, who she knows for years.

"Ohh.. Aang.." A soft moan came from the tent. Toph, as curious as she was now, took another step closer towards the tent. She felt the shapes of 2 bodies, but this time, there was no small gap between the two. They were certainly not hugging each other in a tight embrace, no, she felt how Katara was sitting up on Aang, moving her hips as if she was dancing. Dancing with the rhythm of love. And Aang was her dance partner. It now was his body that was pressed against the floor. Toph figured out he was with his back on a sleepingbag. Toph could feel her own heartbeat raise as she did not focus on the two love making bodies in the tent, but on Katara only. Every movement she made, every thrust with her hips Toph could feel. She was naked. Toph could feel that the couple were not kissing each other, but both tilting up their heads to heavens direction. And panting.

"..Tara"

"Aang.. Aang.." That pleasure from Katara's voice, that heavily breathing that her voice was filled with, the ecstasy that burned inside her body... Toph felt it. And enjoyed it.

Then, Toph felt how Katara colapsed on Aang. For a moment there was nothing, no sound, no movement, no vibrations. Toph was afraid they had heard her, even though she had been frozen. She slowly made her way, finally, to the place where she would settle for the night.

It was hard to catch her sleep, he could not stop thinking about what she had 'witnessed'. She was obsessed by the way Katara moved her body. Whatever she was doing, she took the control over Aang in that moment, that breathtaking moment. In the heat, Katara was a grown up woman, this time she was not bickering to Toph, Aang or whoever. She knew exactly well what she was doing. She gave herself to her lover, her future husband, the avatar. She knew how to please her man, and gave her body to him, shared the moment of intimacy, if Toph could only… NO. '_What is happening with me? I dislike Katara, I dislike how she threats me like a child and how she wants to dominate me.._' Katara dominating. If Katara could only dominate Toph in a way she had seen her busy with Aang. If Katara could share her dance with Toph… That was the moment when Toph felt something in her lower abdomen, no it was even lower, soon the feeling stretched through her whole body. There was nothing else she could think of but Katara… Katara…

Ok that was my first chapter of my first ever written story. Yes there story will continue! Where will Toph's curiousity lead? What will she ask from Katara, emotionally and physically? ;)

Ps: English is not my first language :(


End file.
